


Don't Leave

by EponineFaye



Category: Wicked, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked the musical
Genre: Adorable, Elphie and Galinda, F/F, Gelphie, Hurt/Comfort, I love them though, I wish I could start a wicked Gelphie fic that wasn't so played out already, I'm tired of tagging, It Sucks, Tears, brief mention of Fiyero, wicked still hurts my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another prompt from Tumblr: "Please don't leave me" this time in Gelphie form, and I suck at drabble. I don't think I've ever done it and if I ever do... someone let me know because I'm at a loss. I did like this one. I would multi-fic this but probably in a different life where I had less anxiety about completing something. Anyhow - I hope you all enjoy.<br/>Reviews make me smile. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

“Elphie!”

Even if it weren’t for the wind, Elphaba’s thoughts would have drown out the blonde anyway.

“Elphaba Thropp, calm down _now_!”

Her eyes kept going over the words, these scribbled markings that she couldn’t understand but they made sense together. They simply looked like the sounds she was supposed to make. _Put the sounds together… say them aloud…_

“Elphie…”

She looked over to the broom and sure enough it’s hovering in mid-air. Not what she had intended, but now that it was becoming a habit, why not go with it? Running with the wind instead of against it for once in her damned life.

There are tears in Glinda’s eyes. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Come with me.”

And she just shook her head, a sorrowful look in her eye as though she could never express how much pain she was feeling.

* * *

She kept trying to push the book back, so afraid that she looks younger and more vulnerable than Elphaba had ever seen her before.

“Keep it safe for me.”

“For how long?”

How could she answer that?

The frown as she cast her eyes away is more than enough to compensate for her lack of voice.

Then it’s clear. The book dropped to the floor and her hands went up around green cheeks.

“Elphie, no… please.” Tears welled and dropped down her cheeks peacefully, as though she already knew the answer - the same one she’d been given the time before only with that stab of finality. “Please don’t leave me.”

* * *

Elphaba woke up, everything suddenly clear. For her and in Glinda’s eyes, her words. The way she’d look at her that she couldn’t ever understand before.

She grabbed her broom and nothing else, and threw one last horribly sad look toward Fiyero, hating herself for the pain she’d cost so many people she held dear to her. But she knew he couldn’t ever really love her. He couldn’t love anyone with how much he hated himself - forever searching for a fix, something to take his mind off of the self-loathing.

But Glinda…. maybe there was still a chance.

She peeked toward the stars and pointed her broom back toward the Emerald city. The rain started just as she reached the city but she only went faster.

Her boots landed heavily on the balcony of the palace and then the nerves came, electricity pinching her skin from her throat to her fingertips. She saw the blonde sleeping upright in her bed, hunched over her knees.

A few deep breaths later, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened her eyes she was in the room. As carefully as she could, she set her broom down so Glinda would have to see it when she opened her eyes, and took her seat far across the room.

She didn’t know when she fell asleep, but soft shaking woke her up.

“Elphie, Elphaba - you…”

She opened her eyes.

“You’re alive.” Disbelief and happiness colored her features.

Elphaba smiled and immediately got up and held her tight.

“I can’t believe you’re alive.”

“I’m sorry.”

Glinda laughed and held her back, almost painfully tight.

She pulled back. “I’m sorry for leaving. I didn’t think… I couldn’t bring myself to believe I could ever be so important. I never meant to hurt you.”

The blonde shook her head. “I know that - you’re always so selfless but just let me hold you.”

Her tears finally started falling. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

Elphaba held her back, wrapping her arms around as much of the smaller woman as she could. She let Glinda cry and tried to ignore all of the questions and cling to how perfect it was just to be with her - and how perfect it had always been.

“Elphaba, I love you.”

She just nodded against Glinda’s shoulder.

But the smaller woman took a shaky breath. “I’m in love with you.” She pulled back and hugged herself. “I promised myself I would be honest now - with everything so I’m telling you, Elphie - I don’t know when or how, but I do. And I know it’s strange-”

“It’s not.” She shook her head.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but I don’t want to have to lose you again and live with not telling you.”

Elphaba scooped her up and shook her head again, resting her head against Glinda’s. “You won’t ever lose me again.”

Glinda stared.

“I’m not going to leave you-”

“What about the citizens- Elphie I kept my promise I haven’t mentioned you at all-”

“We’ll deal with all of it. It’ll be alright.”

There was still that look of disbelief on her face. And Elphaba could have said so many things. How much she didn’t know, and how she was confused - or how much she absolutely knew that she loved her even though everything else was messy and mysterious. But she didn’t.

She just leaned in slowly, pressing her lips to Glinda’s.


End file.
